The Pendragon Heir
by magixwld
Summary: Harry has always known his parents to be James and Lily Potter, but does he know that his ancestor is someone that is far beyond the potter line, some one who has not chosen an heir for five hundred years? ALERT: can someone please register as my beta because many people said my grammar is horrible and i don't have time to correct it plzzzzz
1. Prologue

It was a cold and dark night when a solitary figure stepped out of the shadow and onto the lamp lit dark road. With his dark maroon cloak billowing, Harry walked across rubbles and mud water puddles, striding purposely and confidently. It was only three hours ago that he escaped from Privet Drive number 4, heading toward Gringotts due to the arrival of an owl.

Flashback:

Harry potter, the 15 years old boy, was brooding on his bed in his dark and dingy room. Having witnessed the death of his dear godfather Siris falling through the veil, the young orphan felt once again alone in this great big world, with no relatives to love him. Although the Weaseleys was like a second family to him, he still felt like an outsider, so the loss of Siris, his own godfather, hit him hard like a bullet piercing through his already fragile and tattered heart.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Suddenly, the tapping sound from the window startled Harry from his brooding. When he raised his head and turned toward the window, a fluttering huge brown owl with a long eagle like beak met his sight. This strange owl made him knit his eyebrows . With questioning steps, Harry strode across the room, opened the window, and retrieved the letter from the owl's eager leg. Having completed its mission, the owl flew away without a second glance toward the shocked boy, once he had read the content of the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Firstly, Gringotts offer its deepest condolences to your recent loss of a godfather, Sirus Black. Yes, we Gringotts knew Mr. Black was innocent, but regrettably we goblin sdon't have the power to interfere with ministry affairs. However, we do have the authority to settle Mr. Black's financial issues. _

_In light of a will made by Mr. Black, we Gringotts require your presence here at he will meeting that will take place on July 5, 9 o' clock p.m. Furthermore, since Mr. Black required your emancipation, you need to come to Gringotts for the needed paperwork and other traditional procedures that will be explained in due times._

_This letter will act as a portkey scheduled three hours before the time of the will meeting. It will transport you to a seclude spot near Gringott in Diagon Alley. We await your presence with us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ragnok_

_Head of the Magical Inheritance Department_

_End of Flashback_

The letter he received from the goblins is peculiar to him because he have never warranted any business with these creatures who only associate with money. Thus, with an addled and confused mind, Harry pushed open the Victorian style door and entered into the threshold, making sounds of shoes hitting the marble white floor. Harry would never know that the step he took that day would change his yet miserable life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

_finted_Chapter 2: Uneasiness

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you"

Once Harry has stepped onto the opulent threshold of the Goblin Bank, he was confronted by a goblin who has an air of familiarity to the wrinkly face and the large crooked nose.

"Good Afternoon to you too, Griphook, I do hope you have been making abundance of wealth." Harry replied jovially.

The goblin whose name is apparently Griphook was gobsmacked. He_ blinked_,_ blinked_ twice, and then _thrice_. The goblin Griphook is flabbergasted because no one of wizard heritage has ever politely greeted a goblin before.

"Yes, I have been procuring my fortune" Griphook stated after recovering from shock which he had hidden quite well with the infamous Goblin smirk. Griphook look thoughtful for a second before starting again with a calculating face, as if he is reevaluating the small scrawny boy he met five years ago, whom he thought was just another foolish and self aggrandizing wizard.

"You are a strange wizard, Mr. Potter. Gringotts have thousands of goblins, and we know firsthand how _forgetful_ wizards can be with each goblin face. And yet, you remember me whom you have not seen for five years. "

Harry smiled a little before saying, "Well, you are not too easy to forget since you were the first magical being I have ever met when I first learned of my heritage."

"Yes, and what an unusual heritage you possess too." Griphook drawled out after putting his wrinkly finger beneath his pointy chin. Suddenly, he resume his business like mode and announced, "Anyhow, Lord Ragnok has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Griphook turned and guided him through the throng of scurrying goblins and sauntering pure bloods, who eyed Harry distastefully as if scrutinizing a low life muggle born.

_Harry's POV_

Griphook led me into another room with a huge medieval chandelier hanging over in the high ceiling. The room was decorated with such splendor that makes me wonder this must have been what the royal palace looks like. Each armchair, desk, doorknob, and each every little detail was coated with solid gold, if not golden glitters. I saw a single large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, with a goblin sitting there scratching away with a peacock quill.

"Lord Ragnok, Mister Harry James Potter have come to discuss his heritage and inheritances" Griphook announced with every ounce of dignity he could muster.

The goblin whom I believe is Ragnok, the one who sent me the letter, finally looked up and a devious ominously graced his ancient nefarious face.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable because I am afraid we will be in here for a long time." Ragnok said amicably.

I took the plush velvet chair in front of the mahogany desk and stowed my cloak away, revealing a tuft of the untameable Potter black hair and a pair of blazing emerald eyes.

"Now, let's get down to business, as the muggles put it." Ragnok pulled a large green file from a nearby pile and started to thumb through it.

I looked around the desk and saw a tray with different colors of liquids in small elegant vials. There were also some biscuits with other typical refreshments beside those vials.

"What are those liquids?", pointing to the vials with potion like substances.

Ragnok looked up from his browsing and answered casually, "Oh, those are just an assortment of calming draughts, cheering biscuits, and dreamless draughts that we offer out clients, in case they need it."

"Why would we need it, I mean, am I going to go into shock sometimes during this meeting?" I ask, nervousness slowly creeping into my voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Some people don't need them, but we just have them here for precautions." Ragnok said with an undisguisable smirk etched into his face.

I suddenly have very bad feelings about this meeting, rolling my eyes and feeling a strange pang of déjà vu.

Chapter Three- Revealed heritage and Unveiled Malice

" Now, Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention you haven't been responding to our monthly plea for you to claim your black inheritance since the passing of your late Godfather, Sirius Black" Ragnok stated as he clasp his pointy and wrinkly fingers together into a fist and put it before him on the desk.

" What, my inheritance, what do you mean by _my _inheritance." Harry yelled out, with eyes bulging out of his eye sockets like a goldfish. " I didn't know I have any inheritance, let alone one that belongs to the Black family." He childlikely questioned the goblin, as if his question is a sophisticated one.

Ragnok stared at him for a time, black beady eyes meeting the questionable gaze in the emerald ones. After one minute of staring contest between a scrutinizing goblin and a sixteen years old wizard, *_Sigh_* " It seems that our suspicision is correct. You have not been receiving the monthly statements we have sent you, have you ?

"What monthly statements? Harry inquired. " I have never received any piece of document whatsoever from any bank in the past sixteen years!", he concluded with a yell.

" It seems our suspicions are confirmed, even though I myself can hardly believe that the esteemed Wizegamot Chief Warlock could commit such outrageous crime. By what he has done to you, Mr. Potter, he would find himself in a permanent cell in Azakeban faster than you could say "quiddich"."

Harry inclined his head in confusion. " What do you mean? What has Professor Dumbledore done to me?"

" Well, Mr. Potter, it seems like Albus Dumbledore has confined you from your true heritage for years and have intentionally barred you away from what is your birthright. It also has come to light that the esteemed chief Warlock had violated the wills of James Sirius and Lily Marie Potter. You see, as your self proclaimed Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore has undeniable and limitless power over your financial affairs and wellbeing. Maybe it would be better if you see the original will of your parents, then you would comprehend the extent of Dumbledore's manipulations.

_I, James Harold Potter, in sound mind and body hereby pronounces my only son, Harry James Potter, as my sole heir to the Potter Inc. and all its assets. He will be my heir and successor when he comes of age. If I ever befall the misfortunes of fate, please place my son in the care of his mother, Lilian Rose Evan Potter._

_If fate is so cruel that both my wife and i am both gone, please place my most precious child in the hands of the following:_

_Sirius Orion Black(closet to a brother and Godfather to Harry James Potter)_

__Alice Prewett Longbottom (Godmother to Harry James Potter)__

_Remus Lupin (closest to a brother)_

_Peter Pettergrew (closest to a brother)_

_Molly Prewett Weasely(close family friend)_

_Andromeda Black Tonks(close family friend)_

_Please go through the list in consecutive order. _

_If none of the person above is alive, please find a nice Wizarding family for my child. In no way is my child going to be given to my wife's sister because she abhors anything magical and will most likely abuse my child._

___I. Lilian Rose Evan Potter, in sound mind and body hereby proclaims my only son, Harry James Potter, as the sole heir of the Evan family and all the other dormant houses that relate to my bloodline. He will become the sole benefactor of my assets and all the precious family heirlooms residing inside those dormant vaults. If I ever befalls under the misfortunes of fate, please place my child in the custody of his father, James Harold Potter. ___

___When my Child comes of age, please give him a heritage test. ___

___Finally, aside from the list stated in my husband's will, I hereby authorize Severus Snape as a potential candidate for my baby's guardianship. He is the closest friend I have to a brother, and I am sure he will become an excellent mentor for my child. ___

___Finally, If Harry is reading this, please know , baby, your father and I love you more than the world itself. I am sorry we couldn't stay by your side and watch you grow, but take heart, we will always with you in spirit, if not in body. Please be strong!___

After reading the entire will, Harry's tears have already soaked through the parchments. His mother's every single word touches his heart, but it also cuts his heart like a knife, because he will never know what a birth mother's hugs will be like. As warm as Mrs. Weasely 's hugs, they can never compare to the hugs of a real mother.

After the emotional reaction, Harry is filled with rage. How dare Dumbledore disregard his parents' will and place him with those horrid Dusleys. _Dumbledre, you will regret the day that you decides to use me as a puppet. I am not the timid and shy boy who starve for affections all those years ago. I will blame all of my sufferings, pain, torture, and abuse on you, and I will reap my revenge. _

With that vow, Harry went back to face the goblin, and calmly but firmly stated, " Lord Ragnok, can you please give me a heritage test just as my mother requested. "

Surprised by his client's quick recovery but hid it very well, Ragnok called a junior goblin with a flick of hands. As if on cue, the junior goblin appeared promptly. "Give me a heritage test, quick"

"Yes, Sir"squeaked the goblin.

After 5 minutes, that little goblin finally came back with a blank piece of parchment.

"Now, Mr. Potter, please drop one drop of your blood onto this piece of parchment. I assure you that only one drop would suffice, then we will see what surprises your mother have in stored for us, or rather for you." Ragnok stated solemnly, without any hint of sarcasm.

Harry reprehensively cutted his finger with a knife placed on the desk and let one drop of the molten red liquid slowly floats down onto the parchment. Instantaneously, the parchment began to glow golden. In a flash of light, writings or black ink started to spread like tendrils, twisting and curving, into one elegant looking family tree.

Ragnok took the pachment from the desk and slowly scrutinized it. His ugly face also slowly transformed from a shocking look into a sinister scowl that bodes bad news to Harry. However, Harry could see that Ragnok hid a sense of excitement in his beady black eyes, as if anticipating what will happen next once he told his client the content on the parchment.

"Well, Well, Mr. Potter, it seems like you are one quite extraordinary wizard. I am honored to have worked with you on this _quest_ to discover your lineage." Ragnok said. "Mr. Potter, this heritage test is only basic one, so it will only tell you your immediate heritages on both of your parents' side. This means that any dormant houses which may be related to you will be disregarded on this parchment. However, I think we can deduce your full heritage from the information listed on here. Please take a look."

Harry have staying silent during Ragnok's entire speech. _He could have just gven me the parchment in the first place to save all the saliva. God, it's like he is trying to savor the excitement and importance of this process as long as possible. I hate all these things that make me anything but a normal wizard. Sigh_

Harry James Potter is the heir to all of the houses below:

1. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-the only heir

2. The Most Intelligent and Savvy house of Evans-the only direct male heir

3. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin-the only direct male heir/magical heir too

4. The Most Ancient and Kind House of Hufflepuff-the only male heir

5. The Most Ancient and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw-the only male heir

6. The Most Ancient and Brave House of Gryffindor-the only heir

''''''Shock''''''''

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He is the heir to all four founders, the great founders of Hogwats. Oh, My bloody hell! And how am I the heir to the House of Slytherin.

"Umm, Mr. Ragnok, why am I the heir to the House of Slytherin?"

"well, Mr. Potter, it seems like your mother is not a muggleborn at all. The Evans family had been a notable pureblood house in the 17th century. However, due to some economica mishaps with their main business client, the House of Crabbe, they have went downhill and lost their prestige in the magical world. It also didn't help that their only male son was a squib. Therefore, they vast holding and fortune had been sitting in Gringotts for a rightful magical heir born, so he could take the family name and reglorify the Evan business. "

"Furthermore, Mr. Potter, in the 14th century, one Selena Cynthia Slytherin, granddaughter to the great Salazar Slytherin, married Nathaniel Andrew Evans. In addition, since the direct heir Tom Riddle have not come to Gringotts to claim his inheritance, despites our frequent pleads, you, as the next in line heir, will take the family name. "

"Ok, I get it. Since one of my ancestor on my mother's side married the daughter of Slytherin, now I am related to the all time dark wizard who has murdered my parents and terrorized the wizard world for half a only that, now I have to claim that bastard's name and touch all those God knows how dark artifacts in his vault. OMG, I am the heir to the SNAKE house. "Harry said calmly in the beginning but his volume slowly escalated into a all time loud shriek, as he yelled out _snake. _

_"_Mr. Potter, " Ragnok stated firmly, "the House of Slytherin is a nobe house that goes way back to the time of Merlin. You should be honored to be the heir of this ancient and noble house. Furthermore, there are many precious and extinct scrolls of knowledge that reside in the Slytherin vault. It is true that dark artifacts are in the majorty, but are still much irreplaceable knowledge in there that are now considered to be lost knowledge. "

Whimper..."I am related to Snakeface." With that last whisper, theeyes of the Boy-Who-Lived and recently acknowledged heir of six Most Ancient and Noble Houses rolled back into his sockets and unceremoniously ...

_Fainted_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The story of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling entirely, except some OC charaters and OCC plots.

More Shock

Harry slowly opened his eyes and, _wait, _is that a goblin dancing on the desk.. He found himself reclining on a velvet sofa in the office, so he slowly rose up and walked to the chair before the desk. "Umm, Master Ragnok, what are you exactly doing?"

"Why, I am dancing in glee of course. It has always been the greatest satisfaction to us when we receive such reaction as yours to the news we carry to our customers. You even fainted, it means the greatest reward to us." Ragnok stated after he got back down and once again resumed that goblin-like smirk.

"Ok, I am glad that I gave you such satisfaction, but can you repeat the news prior to my spell because I still feel like it was a dream" Harry inquired with pleading eyes, as if pleading to God that the news he heard was just the result of his imagination.

"Certainly, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-_Syltherin_" Ragnok addressed with as much dignity as possible.

Immediately, Harry fell off his chair in shock. "What did you called me?" Harry managed to squeaked out, when his brain has already gone haywire the moment that _word _came out of the chief goblin's mouth.

"As I was saying, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, you are the only living direct heir of the four founders of the Magical School of Hogwart. Yes, you are also the heir of Slytherin, which means you are related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

And then

Yes, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, a sixteen years boy who had known nothing about wizarding titles but was just a young boy who just has had too much fame bestowed upon him due to a tragic accidents that costed him his parents, screamed, no he shrieked like a banshee, startling all the occupants in Gringotts, not that anyone would care and would just dismiss it as something not worth their precious time which they could use to go to a spa, torture muggles, or gather more wealth from these frugal and tight pocketed blasted goblis.

(Back to Harry)

Facing the sixteen years old lord who is currently still in shock after he fell off his chair, Ragnok calmly levitated the teenage lord to the chair in front on him. Still in shock, Harry didn't even notice as Ragnok once again calmly offered him some potion, which he robotically took.

"What is this?" Harry monotonously asked, face somewhat mollified as he shifted his mind to the unknown potion in his palm.

"Just some calming drought that we offer to our most precious client, free of charge" Ragnok answered, as if he usually charge a price for a common and cheap vial of calming drought.

"Hn" Harry mumbled and drank it without complaint. Instantly, his slightly mollified face became even more mollified, reaching the level of serenity. His eyes softened as if enjoying the splendor in the office and his face finally has some color in it.

"Now back to business. Not only will you receive the title of a lord, you will also take full ownership of the Hogwarts castle and be bestowed with the title, Prince of Hogwarts, once you come of age or be emancipated." Ragnok piped up, facing a serene sixteen years old boy in front of him, who must be the greatest client he has ever received, or possibly Gringotts has ever received since Merlin himself.

No reaction, but a smile.

Disappointed, Ragnok added, " You will also take control of vaults 3,4,5, and 6, which are part of Gringotts' oldest chain of ancient families.

Still no reaction, but his smile is a little strained

Ragnok took a file that have recently arrived during Lord Potter's little fainting spell. "We have received further analysis report of your bloodline from that basic blood test, and we have found that you are also the heir of Merlin, " Ragnok further added, hoping for another satisfactory reaction, and he was not disappointed.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It seems like a vial of calming drought is too little for the nerve wrecking Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slythering. After he screamed his heart out, his eyes rolled back once more into his eye socket and he promptly fainted, once again.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 REVISED

_Author's note: Ok, this is a revised version for I found that it is impossible to have Merlin be born 500 years ago. I also added some more stuff to make the chapter longer and more interesting. Hopes you guys like the changes. _

_**Of Hair, Clothes, and Appearance**_

Reclining on the lush sofa in the opulent office of Ragnok is the teenage lord of multiple titles who is about to suffer from heart attacks in early years. He has a warm towel on his forehead to help him calm down from the previous shocking, or rather groundbreaking news that could have costed him a few years of life span. Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin is still contemplating about his new added titles , out of the clear sky, a new and more heavy name falls on his shoulder. The Heir of Merlin. How could he be the Heir of Merlin? Exasperated, Harry shake his head and touch the towel on his forehead. After a few minutes of futile thinking, Harry take the towel down and ask Ragnok, "Master Ragnok, can you please tell me all of my heritage all at once because I don't think I can endure another fainting spell."

"Well, you see, my lord, it has been down on ancient Goblin scrolls that the four founders were descended from the line of Emrys, which was the line where Merlin originated. However, this is a myth, until you came along. In 1000 years, since the death of Merlin, no one has come forth and proven themselves as the heir of the four founders. Although there were some founders' heirs in the past, none of those were from the four founders all at once. I am guessing that 1000 years ago, Merlin dictated that only the blood heir of his four descendents can be a candidate for his inheritance." Ragnok announced.

"Wait, what do you mean by a candidate?" Harry inquired.

"It means that although the blood of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin flows in your vein, the will of Merlin stated that you can only be a candidate. You still have to undergo the ritual that Merlin had initiated himself in order to officially inherit the last name of Emrys."

Ok, Harry thought. This is not so bad. I mean I might not be the heir of Merlin. There is still the chance that I might not pass this test or ritual. "Do I have to take the test"

"Yes, You must because this mandatory participation was written in Merlin's will, otherwise you would lose your magic."

"Very Well, I will take it." Harry states after getting off of the sofa and stands in his full 5 foot 5 inches.

"In that case, you must also undergo the tests of the Potters, the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and the Slytherins. It's best to do them all at once." Ragnok stated with a straight face. However, immediately, his face lit up in panic, "Oh my, I have forgotten one very important business in this frenzy of introducing you to the four founders and Merlin. You still have to go the Wiill Reading of Sirius Orion Black, which starts.." he looks at the grandfather clock on the wall, " in FIFTEEN MINUTES. We must have you get ready.

" Snap! " Griphook, take Mr, Potter to go change and then direct him to the Hall of Reading in fourteen minutes," Ragnok ordered Griphook, who instantly appear by his sides when Ragnok called his name.

"Yes, Master Ragnok." Griphook bowed and then faced Harry , "Right this way, Mr. Potter." He then grabs Harry and apparate with him to the inner halls of Gringotts.

After experiencing the feeling of being squeezed between a narrow tube and butterlies in his stomach, Harry suddenly finds himself in a luxurious room with splendid 18th Century English architectural design and doors that line the circular shape of the chamber. Red comfy plush sofas are scattered throughout the room with body mirrors attached to the wall near them. Apparently, Harry is to be changed into more suitable clothes than the _inappropriate_ attire that adorns him underneath his cloak.

"Lord Potter, please select some more appropriate clothes that are to your liking, but please make it fast because we are late as it is." Griphook stated respectfully, "And please try to tame your unruly hair. You don't want to appear as messy as a five years old on your late Godfather's Will Reading, do you?" he added after the formalities.

"I understand. I will be with you shortly." Harry replied after some thinking,probably about how to reply to this semi-friendly goblin who had been his first evidence of magical creatures.

Harry looks around the room and picks a door in random. He opens it and gasps. A huge walk in closet filled with millions of clothes for every occasion you can think of appear before him in a flash of white light. Harry has never seen this many clothes before, what with the wretched provisions he had been provided by those blasted relatives of his. Harry exits the room and tries the other doors in excitement. One of the door leads to a spacious bathroom with a huge round bath tub. Another one leads to a salon filled with all kinds of womanish cosmetic fancies. Harry has never seen these luxuries before, and if not for the tight schedule, he would have explored them one by one. It is rare for Harry to be so giddy and excited for his upbringing forbids any type of childish joy.

As much as he wants to revel once in a lifetime the chance to choose from a whole storage of clothes, he quickly chooses a pair of clean jeans and a white shirt with a business like tie and hurriedly put them on. Finally, he puts on a green velvet cloak to make his appearance more regal and lord-like. Making an effort to tame his hair, he tries to comb through it but to no avail. _Oh well, it's not like Sirius will care how I dress to his Will Reading. He will probably taunt me and say that Potter men always appear at any occasion, probably at their own wedding, with their mop of unruly black hair._

After fifteen minutes, Harry leaves the room and stands before Griphook. The goblin seems to be expecting him, as if he suspected that Harry could not dress fashionably and regally to save his life. "Lord Potter, we must hurry. The meeting started one minute ago."

Griphook once again grabs Harry and apparates them to a hallway that rang high with silence.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Harry stood in a hallway with rows of paintings on both sides of the walls. Following Griphook, Harry walked to the mahogany two sided door at the end of the hallway. As he got nearer to the door, he could hear shouting going on, When he was only one foot away from the door, he could distinguish the two voices that were the only sounds in the shouting match. Somehow, he hated one of the voice on particular because it was loud, mean, and arrogant. After some concentration, Harry labeled that loud and obnoxious sound that he kept on hearing as the voice of one supreme figure he had loved as a grandfather but now hate as much as Draco Malfoy: the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts of all time, Albus Percival Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bashing Dumbledore

Discreetly, Harry pushed in the door a little bit, and through the light shone from inside the chamber, he could make out some distinct but distasteful dialogues.

"Mr. Potter is currently unable to come to this meeting. As his Magical Guardian, I command you to commence the will reading immediately." Dumbledore shouted angrily, pointing his ancient index finger at the goblin in front of him, whom he viewed with condescending black eyes.

" I am sorry, but without the primary recipient of the will, we can not start this meeting based on your obnoxious demands." the Goblin yelled back, infuriated by the wizard's arrogance.

" Why, you! I am the Supreme Mupump of the Wizagemot. If I command you to begin, you will begin, with or without Mr. Potter's presence." Dumbledore replied, with fury intertwining his every word.

Harry has heard enough. Shocked and angry at his ex-mentor's attitude and manipulations, he pushed the door all the way with force that rung aloud in the entire chamber, surprising every attendant, especially the supreme Headmaster who is currently gaping at this teenager who was supposed to be locked away at his relatives' house.

Harry walked onto the white marble tiled floor and saw rows and rows of plush seats to his right. Many people were sitting there. Professor Lupin sat on the front seat in the middle with Tonks beside him. He raised his head when Harry walked in and gave him a slight, gentle smile. Tonks also smiled at him but it was more like a smirk, somewhat implying that she is expecting a good show from him. The, he also saw Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sitting in the far corner but held themselves high with dignity, betraying no sense of emotions. However, Draco did gave him a slight nod, as if acknowledging his presence. Well, that was surprise!

The Weaseley family was sitting together at the right side. Mrs. Weaseley looked like she just swallowed a watermelon because her face was red and green, as if she is trying her best to not start shouting at him in front of the goblins. Mr. Weaseley, Bill, Charlie, and the twins were sitting there without any trace of shock and rage found in both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley's faces. They actually smiled at him in greetings but their eyes nevertheless held some hints of surprise. Harry then turned his head to the last two Weasleys, and to his surprise, Ginny is staring at him with _what_, lust, in her eyes. She is eyeing him with her hazel brown eyes, which hide a sense of greediness in them. Harry is actually taken back at this revelation, but he holds his shock in check. It seems like not only was Dumbledore the only one with hidden intentions but also Molly and Ginny Weasley, whom he viewed as surrogate mother and sister. With this thought, he couldn't help that a thousand knives have stabbed into his heart simultaneously, feeling the pain of betrayal and lies.

Then, with blazing green eyes, Harry turned to his best friend, Ron Weasley, but he was surprised to find Ron sitting with his father and holds a serious expression on his face. Ron turns to Harry and gives him a faint smile before mouthing, good luck.

Good luck… Harry is taken back but is somewhat happy at the possibility that Ron may still be his best friend.

To Ron's right, Harry saw the most beautiful woman he has ever had the fortune to cast his eyes on in his entire life. Hermione Granger has grew up into a woman over the summer. Her usually untameable bushy brown hair has straightened into a span of beautiful and lustrous brown strands that cascade down her back like a waterfall. Her hazel brown eyes seem to develop a sense of matureness to it, as she locked her eyes with Harry's emerald orbs. After a few seconds of staring, Hermione slowly turned away with a faint red spreading in her cheeks. Harry saw this and also looked away with a faint blush.

Unfortunately, Ginny saw their exchange and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Her ugly brown eyes flashed with jealousy and she glared at Hermione with every ounce of hatred her fifteen years old mind can muster. If looks could kill, Hermione would probably be dead by now.

Ron also saw the exchange between Hermione and Harry, but he just smiled as if he knew this would happen eventually. However, when he swept his eyes to his sister, he instantly grew serious and held a disapproving air to his posture.

"Mr. Potter", the goblin called him. At this, Harry retuned his attention to the duo standing in front of him: one professional looking but angry goblin, probably at the vile old man besides him; one also angry looking headmaster who, used the time during Harry's contemplation, to regain his posture and his famous grandfather twinkle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Will Reading

"Harry, you are not supposed to be here. Please follow me and I will take you back to your relative's loving home." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his two aquamarine orbs that sparkle with dishonesty.

"Headmaster, I will not go back to that hellhole anymore, and I must correct you that my Aunt and Uncle's house is anything but loving." Harry retorts with subtle ferocity and power that hid behind those mesmerizing but intimidating green eyes.

Taken back, Dumbledore couldn't believe that the shy boy who is hungry for any ounce of love can talk back to him with such animosity and disrespect. Having recomposed himself, Dumbledore tries the authority approach.

"Harry, I must insist that you come with me immediately. You coming here today has already violated many rules. Please do not make me any more disappointed in you." Dumbledore said with a powerful and demanding voice, eyes twinkling madly. His demeanor has totally changed from the previious grandfatherly attitude to the current supercilious and arrogant tone. How could I have not noticed his personality before, Harry thought. I must have been very blind to not notice his evil intentions.

Before Harry can talk back, Ron speaks up from his corner of the room. "Headmaster, please refrain from your admonishment of Harry. You are In no position to regulate his actions because you are not his guardian." Ron says with his head held high, hands out stretched in a commanding posture, and an undefined dignity that emanates with his every word. Surprised by their younger brother's sudden sprout of grace and power, the twins gaped at Ron with mouths opened and pupils dilated. They are to surprised to sprout any sarcastic comments like they usually do with their youngest Ronnikin.

As for the infamous Matriarch of the Weasley family, Molly Prewett nee Weasley looked horribly at her youngest son, appalled by his outburst at the Greatest Wizard of All Time and Renown Leader of the Light. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, how dare you display such audacity, especially towards the Headmaster. Sit down this instant and apologize." Molly yelled with a red face that can match Uncle Vernon's face when angered. She really looks like a banshee right now, with her hands on her hip and voice shrilling at its highest pitch. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF, SPEAKING LIKE THAT TO THE ESTEEMED HEADMASTER…."

During his mother's outburst, Ron sits down with ease and stares blankly at the scarlet woman who looks like and calls herself his mother. " Mother", interrupting Molly's yelling spree, " please stop your yelling because you are embarrassing the House of Weasley in front of the Great and Mighty Goblin race." Ron replied void of emotions and hidden with obvious boredom that leads people to think what has happened to Ron over the summer to warrant this great change.

At the indifferent tone of her son, Molly Weasley feels a sudden maternal crisis that yells out WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY RONNIKINS.

Hermione was sitting quietly in her seat during the entire exchange. However, even within her icy demeanor, shock is still evident in her posture. Shock at the Headmaster, whom she revered almost to the extent of God; shock at the usually kind and motherly Mrs. Weasley; and _ulimately _shock at her friend Ron's sudden display of dignity and matureness.

As for the father of the man in question, Mr. Weasley appears unsually calm, as if the current happenings are not abnormal and phernomenal, like what everybody else is thinking right now.

Like the Weasleys, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy seem surprised by Ronald Weasley's outward display of aristocratic grace and dignity that only purebloods should possess. However, apart from the flabbergasted and gobsmacked expressions on the other Weasleys' faces, the Malfoys' expressions are shielded by the pureblood trademark of virtually no expression.

Of all of the gobsmacked people and goblins in the room, Harry is the most flabbergasted. He can't believe his eyes and ears that his friend for 5 years who cared only about Quidditch and food can make such a mature reply. Due to his shock, Harry can only say "Ron, you…," while eyes bugging out at his friend.

Hearing his name, Ron just breaks a smile in Harry's direction then sits back down in his seat.

Silence

silence

The silence that hangs over the following ten seconds is tangible to everyone in the chamber.

Suddenly, Remus Lupin walks into the chamber and said, "Hey, aren't we having Sirius' Will Reading here. " Yes," the Goblin Ragnok calls out, "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, please take a seat." Before Ragnok can continue, two people yell out WHAT!

"What do you mean by Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin? He is only a sixteen years old boy who needs to listen to the older voice of reason."Dumbledore yells out, earning fiver glares: one from Ragnok, one from Harry who fumes at being called a boy, one from Ron, one from Hermione, and surprisingly one from Draco Malfoy.

"Harry James Potter, what has you got yourself into?" Unsurprisingly, this remark is from the scarlet woman. Hearing Molly's yell, Harry's body stiffens and his fists tightens that one could easily see the whiteness of the knuckles. Harry thougth,_ what a wonderful surrogate mother, one whose acting skill is so strong that I couldn't even see through her façade. _At this thought, Harry feels a sudden rage swirling up inside him, one so huge that threatens to consume his entire consciousness right at this moment.

Ginny Weasley stares hungrily at the green eyed boy in front of her, wanting nothing more than to snatch this golden boy and never let him escape from her clutches. Her hazel eyes narrow as she lusts after him and a hungry expression begins to form on her face. Licking her lips, she looks like a starving cat reading to spring at a moment of chance.

"Yes, that's what I announced. Harry James Potter is not Lord Potter-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin" Ragnok stated but then thought, _Well, he is still not an official yet until he goes through with the Inheritance tests, but you humans don't need to know that. _" Everyone, please find a seat and we will begin the Will reading of Sirius Orion Black momentarily. Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slyherin, please take a seat."

With a last glare at the impertinent goblin, Dumbledore walks away and sits near Harry on the front row. Also glaring at the ancient crone, Harry scoots away and sat five seats away. Disappointed, Dumbledore hides his anger and looks back to Ragnok.

"The following document is the Last Will of the last male heir to the Most Powerful and Ancient House of Black, Sirius Orion Black. With some goblin magic, Ragnok extends out a white orb that has swirling substances inside of it. Immediately, the orb grows bright and then the image of a healthy Sirius Black comes out of the orb.

"Hi, everyone! If you guys are seeing this then that means I am dead. I always knew that I am going to die soon, so don't be too sad about the death of a sick old dog." Turning his head, Sirius said, " Moony, you are the last of the Marauder. I know you are very sad and lonely right now, but you should really find a pretty girl and settle down. I know you don't like charity but consider this as your birthday gifts from me for all of your remaining birthdays. Hereby, I give you 1 milllion galleon for your Wolfsbane potions and a cottage near Godric's Hollow." At this, Moony breaks down into sobs.

"And to Dumbledore, if you really did objected to Harry coming to the Will Reading, I leave you one knut for your ass and.." , turning to Ragnok, " please kick this meddling old fool out of the chamber at once. " Complying with Sirius' wishes, Ragnok called for two goblin soldiers and gleefully watch Dumbledore being bounded and draggd out of the room. The silence that follows is even more deafening the previous one, as everyone looks in shock at the esteemed ancient Headmaster but does nothing to help the old codger.

" Now, onto the Weasley family. Arthur and Moll, I thank you for all your kindness shown to Harry. I leave you guys 1 million galleons and hope that it can repay for all the kindness you guys shown to Harry." Hearing this, Arthur starts to protest but Molly cuts him and thanks Sirius profusely. Watching this, Harry mentally pukes at the Weasley Matriarch's groveling. _Well, since you are so poor in scruples, think of this as compensation and anything that I owes you. From now on, I have nothing to do with you, Molly Weasley. _

Not only Harry, Ron also looks at his mother with disgust. But the youngest and the first female in seven generations, Ginerva Weasley, seems to reel with joy at the prospect of wealth. Her eyes sparkle once more with lust and greed.

" Ron and Hermione, thank you so much for being ever more so loyal to Harry. Ron, I know of your plight. I hope you have already seen light of your future. " At this, Ron gives an affirmative nod as Harry looks on with confusion. " I also gives you fifty thousand galleon for your own usage." Hearing this, Ron looks at Sirius' image and mentally vow, _I will never let you down Sirius. I will complete my mission and the destiny that awaits me. _

"Hermione, I gives you vault 2546. There are little monetary value inside because it is a library." Hearing this, Hermione also breaks down into sobs. Sirius continues, "It contains many ancient texts from all over the world. I am sure you will make use of it and please help Harry in his endeavors with your knowledge." Crying too hard to speak, Hermione also gives an affirmative nod.

" Now, Cissy, I know you are not evil at heart. If you don't like your current marriage, I will annul it and gives you one million galleon for you to start a new life with Draco. However, if you still choose to continue the marriage, I can just give you two words: Good Luck" Narcissa Malfoy replies, " Although you didn't know if when you were alive, I really do love Lucius, so just keep that one million galleons. I have no need of it." Continuing, Sirius turns to Draco. "Draco, do you seriously wants o follow your father, if you don't want to, you know where to find help. I am sure you do. If you have made your decision, just come to Gringott and asks for Ragnok. He will give you what you need." Hearing this, Draco closes his eyes , reopens them, and looks at Sirius with a determined expression, as if confirming Sirius' request.

"Last but not least, my dear Harry. You have experienced so much. Please do not blame yourself for my death. I went to the Department of Mystery on my own accord. I know you must have millions of questions right now, but Ragnok will resolve whatever question you have shortly." Sirius looks at Harry with a kind expression, causing Harry to tears up. " Harry, I have named you as my heir, so you are now the last male Heir to the Most Powerful and Ancient House of Black." At this, Harry immediately looks up and shouted the one word that races across his mind right now, "WHAT!' .

AN; There you have it. This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoy and please write me more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Continuing…..

In the ornate chamber in which Sirius Orion Black's will is being declared, one fifteen years old boy named Harry James Potter who will yet receive more surnames stand rigid, with his mouth opened wide open, and facing the white wispy figure of his Godfather. Although his body seems frozen, his mind is already racing one thousand miles per hour. The name of the _Black _crosses his mind like arrows in various volleys, one after another.

While Harry is busy with his contemplation, various expressions were on others' faces. Narcissa Black and her son Draco Malfoy seem indifferent, as if they have expected the outcome. Like them, Ronald Weasley doesn't show a hint of surprise, but in his mind: _This would complicate things. I wonder if there are changes to the prophecy that I don't know about. No matter, I will still stand behind you._ Ronald turns toward his family, in which Molly Weasley is eyeing Harry as if he is her prey, with a cold demeanor: _And if that scarlet woman who calls herself my mother ever steps one cell out of line, she will get it. _Finally, Ronald ends his cold scrutiny of his so-called family with a glare at Ginny, who is busy daydreaming about all the riches she have once she marry her dream prince.

While the inhabitants of the chamber are having their own little thoughts, the wispy remain of the once jokester Srius Orion Black is standing patiently, as if the original person knows that his godson needs time to soak in the news. After three minutes of silence, the wispy smoke of Sirus Blacks speaks again, " Yes, Harry, you will be the heir of the House Black and the lord once you pass the test like every other heir. I am confident that you will pass it. Be strong, Harry, and don't be fooled by that crackpot of a headmaster. Although you are prophesized to be the chosen one, you still have a life. As your Godfather, I command you to have fun in your life and don't let your existence to be dominated by the sole mission of defeating Voldyworts."

Hearing his Godfather's word, Harry's eyes once again brims with tears. In his mind, he unconsciously swears to do just what his Godfather commands him to do._ I will never let Dumbledore manipulates again. From now on, I am a whole new person, and I will live my own life, and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell._

As if the orb has run out of magic, the wispy smoke starts to dilute and becomes clear. Realizing this, Sirius says, "Pup, be strong and follow your heart. I will always be near you, if not in body but in spirit." As the last trace starts to vanish, Siris adds in, "And don't be overwhelmed by what you will hear".

Harry is melancholy and teary-eyed the whole times, but He is confused by Sirius' last phrase. _What did he meant by that? _Unfortunately, his time for contemplation is short. Soon, the shrill yelling of one Molly Weasley draws him back to reality: "Harry, you have to come back to the burrow with us. You are young and you needs a warm family after the death of Sirius."

Looking up, Harry stares at what he previously viewed as a surrogate mother with his blazing green eyes. Under harry's heated gaze, Molly Weasley unconsciously shies away a little bit as if even she can sense the falsity behind her words. After a minute but seems like eternity to Molly, Harry finally speaks, "Mrs. Weasley, as you have heard, Sirius has just named me his heir, so I have much business to attend with the goblins. Therefore, I am afraid that I cannot take your most _enchanting_ offer", stressing the word enchanting to express the sarcasm in his words. Although harry spoke it in a gentle voice, the power of authority behind his words is undeniable. While he spoke it, Harry held his stature high in an aristocratic manner, despite that he has never been trained in any type of manner class. His natural elegance and power that cling to his every word are so prominent that even Molly Weasley, who is famous for her stubborn and one-sided mannerism, cannot disregard. Not only his mannerism, the air around him seems to cackle as if sensing the young wizard's subtle anger and dances with his over brimming display of magical power. Upon witnessing Harry's show of apparent power, both Ron and Draco are impressed. One is surprised by the growth of his best friend, while the other one is excited for what will be coming. Nevertheless, it is assured that both wizards see hope in the future by Harry's display of power.

Satisfied by the shocked expressions on both Molly and Ginny Weasley's faces, Harry turns around and leaves the room but not before giving a friendly nod to Ron and Hermoine and receiving one from each in return.

Staring after Harry's retreating back, Draco Malfoy stands beside his mother. If you don't know him, you might see a normal Slytherine boy with an expressionless, pointed face. However, being his mother who is someone who knows Draco dearly, Narcissa sees a subtle lift of Draco's mouth corner. Then, Draco faces his mother and says, " Come on, Mother, let's go home." Draco leads his mother out of the chamber but also not before giving a smirk to the Weasley family, in which Molly Weasley is yelling while being soothed by Arthur Weasley, the twins are sitting with confused faces, Ginny Weasley is still daydreaming while occasionally shooting jealous and murderous looks to Hermoine, and finally, Ronald Weasley who had seen Draco's smirk and returns one of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back in the opulent office of Ragnok, Harry sits serenely on a cushioned and ornate chair, drinking jasmine tea, like a composed and well practiced lord after a busy but typical day of work. The aura of dignity that emanates from Harry currently seems natural and inborn, as if Harry had trained himself to be so from the first day of his birth. Facing Harry, Ragnok is enraptured by the merely sixteen years old boy; he couldn't believe that the seemingly aristocratic and noble man sitting in front of him is the malnourished and nerbous boy he just met a few hours ago.

However, after putting down the cup of tea, Harry resumes his ordinary stature, back to being his normal sixteen years old image. The thud from the tea cup rings loud and clear in the spacious chamber, bringing Ragnok back from his mesmerized state.

"Master Ragnok, about the inheritance tests you told me a while ago, I have decided to take them." Harry speaks, while staring at Ragnok with his eyes of green, the color of the avada kedavra curse.

" Yes,,,yes, of course. " Ragnok stutters. After a few minutes of silence, Ragnok resumes, "Mister Potter, would you like to take the tests of the four founders first, then we can continue to the test of the Great Wizard Merlin himself"

"That sounds in order."

"Now, Mr. Potter, " Ragnok draws out a crystal clear ball from a drawer from his desk and leaves it hovering in the air, " this is the inheritance ball. Please touches it with your hand," Ragnok explains with a crooked but mysterious smile on his face, " and what you seeks will behold you and be my guess that you will find wonder in this tiny crystal ball," finishing with a low whisper.

Harry unconsciously nods, reaches out his right hand, and touches the crystal ball that begins to glow luminously as if magicked by the lumos spell.

Ragnok whispers, _" heritum testimonial" _

Instantaneously, the room darkens and Harry can feel breezes caressing his face. The glowing crystal ball rises a few feets and stops at Harry's eye level. Ragnok's chamber disappears into a fully dark room in which Harry can see nothing but the incandescent crystal ball before him. Then, suddenly, swirls of white, ghosty material rises from the crystal ball and turns into four transparent but distinct forms of the four founders.

"Harry James Potter, us four will test you to see if you are worthy to receive our blessings and the names of our mighty and noble houses." Slytherin hisses out, like a snake he is.

"Don't hiss Salazar. It's not becoming of you, and can sense the heart of a lion in the boy. I am sure he will pass, since he is my direct blood descendent." Godric Gryffindor bellows and laughs heartily.

"Um, sir. what do you mean by that. I mean...how can I be your direct descendent?" Harry asks, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. _Could it be the that the Potters is really the descendents of Godric Gryffindor? _

"Why, child, you seriously has to know that Godric's daughter, Selena Gryffindor, married one of her father's vassels, Sir Hendrick Potter, four hundred years ago. What do they teach students these days in Hogwarts?" Helga Hufflepuff complained, huffing like a strict but kind busy hen.

"Well, our historty teacher is a ghost called Professor Binns, and most of us just listens to his droning about goblin wars and sleep off of his monotone voice." Harry managed to squeak out, while scratching his head.

*humph* Rowena Ravenclaw crossed her eyes and clicked her tongue. "What has Hogwarts come to?" she said. "When we were presiding over Hogwarts, all students were required to learn the basic etiquette and wizarding history and genealogy. "

"It is probobaly all thanks to that old coot." Salazar turns to Godric, "He is your descendent, so it's your fault."

" Hey, he may be part of my family tree, but he is certainly not my heir." Godric retorted indignantly. "If you want to speak about blood, isn't that so called Lord Voldemort your heir?"

"Like you said, he is certainly not my heir. I may have had advocated wizardry secrecy, but I never asked for muggle extermination, "Salazar clarified. " I just didn't want the muggles to barge into our society and randomly change our structure."

Harry was stunned by this clarification. "You mean, you didn't advocate pureblood supremecy, but the Slytherins always said you hated muggleborns and muggles."

"What!" Salazar yelled. "That's fraud! If I hated muggles, why would I let my youngest daughter marry a halfblood!" That is absurd! Who wrote this in the history book. They are defaming me. They are vandalizing me. Whoever is responsible for spilling ink on my name, I will make them regret coming to this world. I will splinter them and put them into my sizzling potion pot. I will scale them and feed them to Daisy. They will pay!" Slytherin finally finishes his yelling monologue with another hiss.

"Now, now, Salazar, " Godric speaks in a tone that sounds more of talking to three years old, " You were pretty extreme on not teaching muggleborns and favoring purebloods back then, so you can't really blame the Slytherins to distort your teachings. You only have yourself to blame for that, and you did kill a group of muggles before."

"What did you say, Godric, I didn't excessively favor the purebloods. I was just more harsh on the muggleborns because they need to learn our culture and not spoil it with their own muggle ideas. As for those muggles I killed, they were trying to burn my wife who went back to visit her parents. I had all right to kill them!"

And just like that, Godric and Salazar began to debate over Salazar's previous attitude toward the muggles, while Rowena hovers with a dignified smile(as if she knew what really transpired) and Helga hovers between Godric and Salazar , trying to act as a mediator.

On the other hand, Harry listens to Godric and Salazar's banter with a straight face, but in reality, his mind is in turmoil. _How could this be? Salazar was not a bigot who pushed for pureblood supremacy like his bipolar descendent but actually just a great magician who wanted to protect his family._

Finally, Rowena can't tolerate her esteemed colleagues bantering like three years old anymore, so she raises her want and releases fireworks. Wham!

Instantly, all four pair of eyes were on her, including Harry's.

"Shouldn't we move along with the inheritance tests? We are wasting time here." Rowena speaks in her rich and alto voice.

Godric, Salazar, and Helga froze in their places and hovered back into their respective places after recollecting their senses.

Godric coughs and looks from Salazar, Helga, and then to Rowena. "Yes, yes, you are right, like always, Rowena. Let's begin now"

After Godric spoke, Harry could feel even the air around him start to tense. He looked up to Rowena Ravenclaw and could see a gleam, like the twinkle that Dumbledore always have in his eyes but less calculating, in her eyes, as if Rowena is saying: _of course I am right_


	9. author's message

Author's message

Hi, readers, I will try hard to write with explicit grammar and logical sequence from now on. I can't change the chapters I just wrote because I lost the data for them so I have no backup profiles to replace them with. I am so sorry, and I am trying to get a beta. If any of you are interested, please sign up. I am a newbie at writing fanfictions, so I am still not sure of how the website works. ciao


	10. The Founders' test

The Founders' Test

Harry felt a sense of foreboding when he looked up to the four great founders' of Hogwarts, who were chanting an obviously long and complex incantation while floating with their wands held high. As the spell continued, Harry began to feel a foreign presence crawling around in his mind, poking, investigating, and peeking at his memories from his childhood to his present time.

Then, the four founders' wand began to glow, indicating the climax of the spell. Suddenly, thousands of memories flooded his mind, inflicting piercing pain.. Harry saw his childhood before knowing his wizarding heritage. Scenes of him running away from his cousins and starving inside his dingy, closet-sized bedroom ran past his mind. Then, the scene began to shift. From his childhood, Harry saw his first year, when the sorting hat tried to sort him into Slytherin. He also saw the events of his first year and its ending, when he singlehandedly faced the two-faced Quirrell. His second year came next. He saw how he, Ron, and Hermione figured out the truth behind the attacks one by one, how he pulled the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat, and how he stabbed the journal with the basilisk tooth. Memories of his third and fourth years thereafter raged across his mind like a tsunami, all the way up to up to last year when his godfather Sirius came to save him in the Department of Mysteries then tragically fell through the deathly Veil.

After what seemed like a decade, one of the founders finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Harry James Potter," Slytherin started, "after a magical examination of your heart and soul, I have found respectable amount of cunning and subtlety in you. Your performance in the past years have shown you to be a master of refined subtlety, which is to always lie low and strike the enemies when they least expected it. Secondly, although I would have liked you to spare Daisy, your actions inside the Chamber was commendable for your quick thinking and _courage_," ending with an obvious grinding noise at the last word.

At Slytherin's apparent reluctance to say the word _courage_, both Helga and Rowena sniggered. "Really, Salazar, courage is not a vice. You should say it with the dignity it dictates." Rowena said, with an admonishing tone.

"I am sorry, Madame, I am afraid you have misunderstood my meaning. Indeed it is true that I don't appreciate how most wizards uphold bravery above all else and forget the importance of logical thinking. These particular wizards are what muggles always called: brawns without brains. However, as for Harry here, I applaud his combined performance of both brawns and brains. Though, I cannot say the same for another wizard who is also in this room," Slytherin stated slowly as if wanting to stress the hidden criticism in his words.

"What do you mean by that, Slytherin, do you want a duel?" Gryffindor exploded. His face was as red as a tomato.

At that moment, Harry swore he could really see smoke coming out of his ear. " But can ghosts blush and have smoke come out of their ear?" Harry though to himself.

"Now, now, you two. Stop your childish banter," Helga Hufflepuff said with her gentle voice. "I will go next after you, Salazar, so hurry and finish your blessing.

"Yes, of course." Salazar said, after turning from his argument with the still red-faced Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter, it seemed that my brainless descendent had already given you the ability to speak Parselmouth, so now I will bless you the ability to brew complex potions and the power to practice Dark Magic, " Slytherin finished with a swipe of his mahogany wand.

Next, Helga floated toward Harry and said, "Harry, dear, you have shown extraordinary loyalty and integrity toward your friends and families. You have proven to me that, even in the face of death, you still will yourself to protect your loved ones. For you exceptional loyalty and will power, I hereby bless you with the power of healing," Helga also finished with a swish of her crystal white wand.

Rowena Ravenclaw was the next to come forward. "Harry, from your memories, I see great intelligence but you are consciously trying to suppress them. After seeing your painful childhood, I can see why," Rowena stated with her eyes gazing kindly at Harry. "Child, don't ever hide your intelligence again, because it is a part of you and who you are. To aid you in your quest to develop your hidden power, I bless you with the ability of Occulemency and Leglimency. I hope these two mind magic can help you on your way to develop and protect your mind," Rowena, along with the others, flicked her ebony wand.

Lastly, after recovering his calm composure, Godric Gryffindor spoke the last blessing. "My dear Harry, I am proud of you from what you have done so far, and I am certain that you will be equally great in the future. As your great grandfather, many times over, I will only say this, ' Harry, it is not your fault'."

Hearing Godric's last sentence, Harry instantaneously felt tears in his eyes. After days of blaming himself, Harry finally heard a voice that said _it's not his fault. _He felt warmed by Godric's words, and at that moment, his heart, after days of hurting, is finally beginning to heal. Tears ran down his face in rivulets, wetting his dry cheek. He could feel the salt of the tear, telling him that he is crying first time after Sirius' death.

Godric, seeing Harry's reaction, felt a pang in his heart. The other three founders' felt the same thing too. All four of them thought: this boy has gone through so much. At that moment, all four founders of Britain's greatest magical school of Hogwarts resented Albus Dumbledore and what he called the 'Greater Good'.

"Child," Godric started again, " it's not your fault that your parents and Sirius have died. You have Voldemort to blame for their deaths and not yourself. You need to train your power because you are not ready to face Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the hypocritical Ministry of Magic."

_He's right. I don't have the power. I need to be more strong to protect my remaining loved ones. _Harry thought to himself silently. Hermione's face somehow ended up in his mind. Then, he thought of Ron and the rest of the Weaseleys family. After a few minutes, Harry's mind was drawn back from his own contemplation into the reality by Godric's voice.

"To aid you in you, I bless you with wandless magic, so you will be able to surprise your enemies. However, try not to reveal it because no wizard or witch in Britain knew wandless magic other than Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Harry looked up to Godric with renew determination in his eyes. "Yes, I will do so. I will train quietly and I will someday show those who have wronged me in the past my wrath," he said this in a firm tone as if he had just said a vow.

Suddenly, all four great founders of Hogwarts altogether spoke in a loud and dignified tone. What they declared rung out mically, activating the four dormant founders' vaults and their remaining records in Gringotts and in the Minstry.

_Heritum Revelio! We, Salazar Slytherin, Helga hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor, have found our true magical and blood heir, Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. We have given him the Test, and he has passed them with honor. Therefore, he will receive our power, our vaults, and all our assets. He will also take the inheritance test of our great Teacher and Ancestor, Merlin, as it was decreed by the Merlin's Ancient Will. Heritum Revelio! Heritum Revelio! Ambrosius Manifesto! _

As if influenced by the power and exuberance in the four great wizards and witches' voices, Harry felt surged with power and could feel the static revolving around his body.

At that same moment, the same records of the founders and Harry found on Ragnok and the Minister's desks flared into life._ Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor_ in green ink appeared on the four founders' family tree and corrected Harry's original name on the Potters' family tree. The sudden appearance scared Cornelius Fudge half to death but has given Ragnok, the old head Goblin, something to think about...

Author's Message: Ok, this is my new chapter after my last self reflection of my flaws in writing. Hope you guys like it and I will work hard to update more frequently from now on. Have a nice summer, you guys. Also, thank you so much, my beta, I love the corrections you made.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin's Test

After repeating the final judgement, the four founders lowered their wands. Along with their gestures, the glow around them began to dissipate.

"You can now go to the next stage to receive Merlin's Judgement." Rowena Ravenclaw said, smiling kindly toward Harry.

The minute Rowena finished speaking, a bal of glowing, incandescent, light appeared before Harry. Swirls of blue magical power revolve around the ball, emanating a wam glow over Harry.

"Touch the ball of light. It will take you to where you need to go." Salazar Slytherin whispered, wanting not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere casted by the glowing ball of warm and magical light.

Harry looked up to the four founders. "Thank you. I know many challenges and obstacles await me in my future, but like you said, I am not alone, " Harry said while smiling happily. His face practically glowed with happiness in his heart because all his sadness, desolation, and loneliness vanished as his very heart and soul are being warmed by that magical light.

"Remember, go to our vaults after taking Merlin's tests. You will find our signet rings inside the vaults." Helga Hufflepuff quipped.

"And don't ever forget that you are surrounded by allies and friends." Godric Gryfindor added in.

"I promise you, I will never forget." Harry vowed, while crossing his wand arm and bringing his wand to his chest in a swearing gesture. A brightly golden light appeared around Harry, responding to the strong determination hidden in his oath.

With also a blaring but white light, the four founders began to disappear. They first became transparent and then vanished without a trace, but Rowena's voice still rang loud and clear after they disappeared, "Remember your oath, young king, and never forget the feeling you possess now."

Confused at Rowena's words, Harry raised his eyebrows. What did she mean by young king? Brushing his questions aside, Harry raised his left arm and touched the still ever glowing ball of warm magical light. The instant he touched the ball, the darkness around him began to move. Harry could feel the air near him move. It began out slowly, then it quickened, slowly reaching the speed of the muggle underground train. Faster, faster, and faster Harry went, seeing nothing but blurred vision.

After what seems like hours, the darkness around him started to slow down. Ahead of him, he could see some areas slowly lightening up. These areas enlarged in size, and soon, Harry could see a hole of white light ahead of him.

Soon, he went through the hole; suddenly, he tripped and, with his eyes closed, landed on a furry object beneath his feet. After he opened his eyes, Harry could see an elderly man sitting on a rocking chair in front of him. Hundreds of books lined the shelves around the apparently circular room. Harry stood up and brushed the dust off of his jeans.

"Welcome, young Harry, to my humble abode." The elder said, while using his hand to brush his long snowy white beard. " I wonder if his beard is longer than Dumbledore's, " Harry thought to himself. As he scrutinized the old wizard, obviously, Harry could see old fashioned spectacles on the wizard's crooked nose. The wizard's beard lies long and heavy on his chest, draping down to brush itself on the rug. Looking the elder in the eyes, Harry could see a pair of sparkly blue eyes, like two sapphires twinkling under a span of nightly sky. They seemed to sparkle with immeasurable amount of wisdom behind them, as if they had witnessed the glory of a mighty empire, the bloodbath in battles, and even the collapse of a powerful kingdom.

"You..you..you are Merlin, but you are dead!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his shaking finger at the elder in front of him. He is Merlin who had helped young Arthur to the throne and served his whole life as the most powerful wizard and advisor to Arthur's kingdom.

"Yes, I am Merlin. What you see right now is just a memory of myself. I have waited hundreds of years for an heir. I hope, after today, the heir whom I have waited for ages will reveal himself."

"Sir, what do I have to do."

"You don't have to do anything but close your eyes. Focus on your magical core inside you. Search for it and touch it in your mind."

Harry did as Merlin told him. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began to search for a magical substance. felt nothing but darkness. He couldn't see anything in his mind. Frustrated, Harry opened his eyes again and could see Merlin smiling at him. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his muscles and tendons. This time, he is more relaxed, so he closed his eyes again and , voila, he sensed a warm feeling around his naval area. He focused on that particular area. Instantly, his whole body seemed to be warmed by that warmth around his naval. Harry knew that was his magical core, so he focused more strongly on the core. He could feel power surging everywhere from the core, energizing his every fiber and cell. Then, he opened his eyes. He saw a ring of colden light surrounding his body, basking the bookshelves around him in golden light.

"Bravo, bravo. Excellent job, young Harry," Merlin exclaimed while clapping loudly and exuberantly.

Harry slowly released his mind hold on his core, and along with his release, the golden light around him began to disappear. "What do you mean, sir? Why was I able to emanate golden light?"

"That, child, was your aura. Every wizard and witch has his or her own aura. The color of the aura varies according to the power of the host's magical core. The lowest level is red, meaning he or she is can only practice medium level spells, like _reducio_, _expulso, stupefy_, etc, and never protective charms and wide range spells. Next, those who have green aura can practice high level spells like protective enchantments but would deplete large amout of energy. The next level is blue. All of your professors should have the blue aura. If your aura is blue, that means you can at least duel for a few minutes with Tom Riddle without dying. The fourth level is the purple aura, which Dumbledore possess. When you have this color, you are commonly called a sage. You can practice limited number of wandless spells and naturally a stronger magical core. I believe Tom Riddle also has a purple aura. Next is the aura of white. The founders had white aura, so you can imagine the power exercised by wizards and witches who have white auras. In addition, people with white aura are called mage. Finally, the golden aura, which is yours, possess the most powerful and the biggest magical core. Mine was also of the color gold. I was an enchanter, which is above both sage and mage."

"So...does that I mean I am an enchanter also." Harry said, shock etched into his face. His feet felt wobbly, and he looked anywhere but Merlin, trying to find a chair to sit down. However, a comfy sofa appeared out of thin air behind him, waiting for the gobsmacked young man to sit on.

"Go on, sit. You conjured it using wandless magic. And yes, you are an enchanter. Also, it means you are my heir, in magic and in blood."

When Merlin began speaking, Harry was already finding his way toward the sofa. When his knee touched the rim of the sofa, he heard Merlin's last sentence. Flabbergasted, Harry could only turn his head and blinked at Merlin.

Can it be?

This is absurd!

Impossible!

Unthinkable!

Outrageous!

This is crazy!

And with that last thought, Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor, who has just found out he is the heir to four founders and now Merlin, promptly fainted into the sofa.

Before he passed out, all he could think of was,'Can I have six surnames?'


	12. Revelation of Heritage

**Chapter 12: Revelation of Heritage  
>Slowly regaining consciousness, Harry could feel a massive headache on his back skull, slowly threatening to spread to other areas. Resisting the urge to go back to unconsciousness, Harry stirred slightly, trying with all his might to lift his heavy eyelids. He could feel he is lying on a feather bed right now. THe soft and warm sensation that overwhelm all of his senses further confirm that he is lying on a bed with a feather blanket covering him. After much attempts, Harry finally lifted his eyelids and revealed two orbs of the brightest emerald green in the entire magical world. Slowly, Harry supported himself on the bedposts and lifted himself up, covering his forehead to lessen the pain.<br>After familiarizing himself with his new setting, Harry could feel another presence in the room. Upholding the principle of "constant vigilance" that Mad-Eye taught, Harry felt around him for his phoenix wand. Feeling it in his back pant pocket, Harry finally lifted his head and saw none other than Merlin sitting casually in front of him, drinking from a floral teacup. Despite the number of movements Harry made, only one minute has passed since his regaining of consciousness, and less than thirty seconds since his realization of a foreign presence.**

Sighing from obvious relief, Harry said, "Sir, how long have I been unconscious?"

Putting down his teacup, Merlin replied, "Not long, only a few hours." After saying those few words, Merlin began to stare into Harry's eyes. His searching stare unnerved Harry to no end. HIs stare felt like numerous number of tidal waves, crashing over Harry and breaking him up into many pieces. It also felt like an X-ray, penetrating into Harry's deepest part of the mind, exposing every one of his secret and memory. After what felt like hours to Harry, Merlin finally spoke with a soft but inquisitive voice, "You are a queer child. Not in a bad way, of course, but your alertness and caution are phenomenal for your age. I must say I'm impressed and proud of you as my descendent at the same time." Merlin paused for a second and continued to bore into Harry's eyes, " I will be watching , anticipating what greatness you will bring upon our family name."  
>Shocked at Merlin's words, Harry could only remain silent, slowly going over Merlin's words to decipher the meaning behind them.<br>"Now, I believe it is time for me to reveal to you the rest of what it entails to be my descendent. " Again, Merlin paused as if to stress on the seriousness of this topic.

Afraid to draw a breath, Harry waited silently for what Merlin has to say to add to his excitement of the day.

Finally, Merlin resumed speaking, " When I was alive, my full name was Arturus Merlin Gryffindor- Slytherin- Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Emrys. Now don't panic, wait until I finish."

Harry, in his shock could only nod in response.

"I am sure Ragnok had told you that the four founders of Hogwarts were my descendents, but he must have not told you another detail, which is the most important piece of information of all. Actually, he couldn't tell you even if he wanted to because he did not know this piece of information at all. In truth, Godric, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena were not only my descendents, they were also my children, born from my marriage to the enchantress Morgan Le Fay."

At this revelation, Harry's eyeballs got so huge that they could bulge right out of their sockets anytime.

"Wait, wasn't Morgan Le Fay an evil sorceress whom you killed to stop her dark magic running rampant."

"That was what everyone thought and what I wanted them to think. Actually, she was an enchantress who had a golden aura just like mine. It is true that she practiced Dark Magic, but Dark Magic is not evil. It is just another branch of magic. Remember, Harry, what determines whether magic is evil or not depends on the intention of the users. If a witch or wizard use his or her wand with malicious intentions, even as light as a lumos spell could be harmful. Think about it this way, if a Dark magic user exercises his dark spells to help a sickly infant, you you still consider him or her as evil. LIkewise, your ability of parseltongue does not mark you as an evil wizard. Instead, it marks you as the proud descendent of the noble Slytherin house and of the powerful wizard Salazar Slytherin."

"I understand now. I will never think otherwise about my parseltongue ability."

"I am glad," Merlin said, with a relieved smile on his face. " Also, don't listen to those nonsense Albus Dumbledore spouts to stain the grand reputation of the noble Slytherin house. Salazar might not have been a light wizard, but he was never an evil person. His thoughts just work differently from most people. He was unique, and don't think I am defending him just because he is my son."

"Of course." Harry smiled.

"Now, continuing from where I left off, Morgan and I were married. We had four lovely and beautiful children whom we gave different last names because I could not give them my last name. I could not let the world know that Merlin, the royal advisor to King Arthur I, had four children with the evil sorceress Morgan Le Fey, who was misunderstood by the people at that time." Merlin looked sad when he said this. The sorrowful looks in his eyes gave me a feeling that he is still missing his wife.  
>" Arthur, King of Camelot, was a non-magical conquistador who lusted after power, namely magic. Since he had no magical blood in him, he could not practice any type of magic. He couldn't even be a muggle-born."<br>Merlin stopped for a second and looked toward the opened window near his right. "After Queen Guinevere's betrayal, he became more greedy for power. He started to attack other kingdoms. He even asked me to give him magical power. I knew I could not stay in Camelot for any longer, so I sent my four children to other witches and wizards' care and gave them each a different last name. Afterward, I brought my wife back to my own kingdom, where I was King of Avalon." Sighing, he then turned back to me. "You must have questions about why did I not bring my children with me." Shaking his head, he stared into my eyes and spoke again. " Although they were my children, none of them had the golden aura, which is the sign of a king. Every King of Avalon has always possessed a golden aura, signifying not only power but also the grandeur of royalty. Therefore, I left them in the magical world, hoping they could carve out their own futures. Moreover, due to the requirement of the golden aura, no matter how many of my descendants were born, they could not receive my inheritance unless they possess the golden aura. As a result, no King has ruled over Avalon since my passing, until you were born."  
>By the end of Merlin's story, Harry's eye sockets could no longer fit his bulging eyeballs. They seemed to have minds of their own, threatening to pop right out of Harry's eye sockets! (Author: This is a hyperbole)<br>"Do I have to ascend to the throne in Avalon?" Harry asked.

Merlin smiled at his last descendent. "First, I would like you to call me Grandfather, and yes, you will have to accept kingship. Avalon is parted from its king for far too long. If you don't accept kingship, Avalon will eventually wastes away into a land of nothing," Merlin replied sadly.

"Yes, Grandfather." Harry spoke, feeling his heart warmed at the word "Grandfather". I am finally not alone, Harry thought.

"Splendid! " Merlin bursted out. Then, Merlin waved his hand in the air. Instantly, a bright golden glow surrounded his fourth finger, and an ornate ring appeared. The ring had a golden band with diamonds lining both sides of the band. Resting on top of the band was a crown shaped sapphire. Magical light seemed to glow from deep within the gem, but Harry could feel a sense of nostalgia from the bright glow of the light.

"This is the ring that symbolize your status and your power. With the Excalibur you will find in vault one, this ring can emanate ancient power that has vowed to protect the king since the dawn of Avalon. Remember, this ring and Excalibur have their own minds. You can take your time to find out their power." After speaking, Merlin waved his hand again. Then, the ring glowed in a bright light again, and it slowly rose from Merlin's finger and flew right onto Harry's outstretched fourth finger of his right hand.

" Now that you have accepted kingship, you will not only receive the last name of Emrys and the surnames of my four great descendents, you will also receive the honorable surname of ….  
>Pendragon."<p>

"Pendragon?" Harry said with a confusing tone.

"Yes, Pendragon. My father, the previous king of Avalon, was named Uther Pendragon. When I became king, my name also changed to Arturus Emrys Pendragon. In the future, at your royal coronation, your name will officially be changed to ….  
>Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Emrys-Pendragon!"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Revelation of Heritage Part 2

_Recap: __When I became king, my name also changed to Arturus Emrys Pendragon. In the future, at your royal coronation, your name will officially be changed to ….__  
><em>_Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Raven claw-Emrys-Pendragon!"_

Sitting on his white and feathery bed, previously Harry James Potter, an orphan who grew up abused by his relatives and who just so happened to be famous in the wizardry world, is now a powerful and noble individual with a long last name. He not only gains money, more fame, power, but most importantly a long long last name! James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Raven claw-Emrys-Pendragon! How grand is that, Harry ponders silently to himself, with his head down casted and eyes shielded by his long shaggy bangs.

"So, Harry, now that I have given enough time for you to absorb your new identity, let us discuss about your future path", Merlin says, pulling Harry away from his mental muses.

"As you know, you will be the next king of Avalon, so there is some critical information you need to know first. Please listen carefully and do not interrupt me!" begin Merlin, now regaining a serious air of composure.

"Yes, Grandfather." Harry responds, understanding that what follows is of essential importance.

" Because Avalon has gone without a king for hundreds of years, it is currently in severe magical instability. Avalon is a realm of pure magic, so it needs a king's immense supply of magical power to replenish it every century. As of right now, the realm is now a destitute place, losing magic as we speak. When you ascend to the throne officially, you will need to tap into your magical core and link it to the _Aldenuri_, which is the heart of Avalon. Once you do so, you and the realm will become one; you can feel Avalon, and Avalon obeys you, " here, Merlin pauses for an intake of breath, letting the words sink into the awed expression on Harry, whose eyes glow with fascination.

After a few seconds of reprieve, Merlin resumes. " Harry, although you have a powerful magical core, you have not entirely reached magical maturity, preventing you from unlocking all of your magical gifts"

"What!" harry yells, "I have magical gifts, but my grades at Hogwarts have always been mediocre."

At this, Merlin barks, "Of course you have magical gifts. The noble House of Pendragon is a house of royalty and has its own accumulation of unique magical gifts!"

"Yes, Grandfather" Harry squeaks out, surprised at Merlin's sudden outburst. But secretly, Harry childishly thinks, now I know where Slytherin inherits his bad temper from.

Coughing to cover up his accidental slip, Merlin closes his eyes and continues to speak, " Yes, I will give you a test later on to reveal your magical abilities." At this, Merlin pauses and opens one eye to look at Harry, who is currently staring intently at Merlin's beard which rippled along its length when Merlin was coughing.

"Pay attention!" Merlin barks again, pulling Harry away from his newly found fascination back to the serious issue at hand.

Huffing, Merlin resumes his instructions. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Merlin drawls out , glaring at Harry, " you need to develop those abilities and strengthen your magical core before you assume your throne," _and lift those magical blocks off which I will help you with by giving you lots of nasty potions. Hehehehe_

Harry is deep in thought now. How come I have never shown exemplary magical abilities in school, except in Defense Against Dark Arts class. Now that I think back, how did I succeed in performing the patronus charm in my third year? Perhaps that was due to my hidden magical abilities? Anyhow, I need to master all the gifts within me. Yes, I needs to get stronger in order to be independent and away from Dumblodore's clutches. And I need to grow stronger for the sake of Avalon and for the girl I love. Hermoine.

"From now on, you will stay in this dimension and learn from me Wandless Magic, Blood Magic, Parsel Magic, and lessons of kingship. You will stay here for three years or more, until I deem you a fitting King. As for your magical abilities," Merlin flicks his finger and a parchment appears in thin air, settling down on a mahogany table in front of Harry. With another flick, a small and slender silver knife, with an ornate handle, appears next to the parchment.

Surprised at the sudden show of Wandless Magic, Harry stares at the brown parchment, which is now on a table that he swears was not present one minute ago.

"Prick one drop of blood and drop it into the parchment. Your abilities will list themselves on the parchment."

Picking up the knife next to the parchment, Harry gently swipes his index finger on the blade. Instantly, droplets of blood rain down onto the parchment. At contact with the blood, the parchment glows white, radiating a purely white light around it.

One minute later, these words appear on the parchment.

_Following are the magical abilities for Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-_Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Emrys-Pendragon:

_Parselmouth_

_Wandless Magic_

_Blood Magic_

_Elements-Fire, Ice, Wind_

_Mage Sight_

_Shadow Travel_

_Wand Crafting_

_Multiple Animagus_

Once hi finishes reading his list of magical abilities, Harry's opened mouth is so big that an egg can be fitted inside.

"Hmmm, not bad, you even have wand crafting. Now, that will come in handy in making your own wand. Oh, you even have a rare gift such as shadow travel. I don't have that ability, so you just have to self study. Fortunately, I have tomes on all of these magical gifts."

Looking up, Harry sees Merlin by his side, as if he suddenly apparated.

"You will start your training tomorrow. As of right now, get a good night sleep because you won't have another one for a very long time.." At this, Merlin suddenly disappears, leaving not a trace behind.

Harry stands up, leaving his bed. He walks to the nearest window and finds himself elevated high above the ground. He finally understands that he is currently in a tower near an ocean. The orange sun is slowly sinking below the horizon. The salty and refreshed wind blows from the ocean and caresses his face, making his messy black hair even more messy and shaggy. As he looks at the sunset, Harry feels a hot burning fire in his heart. He no longer feels the pain of Sirius' death but a sense of hope and excitement for what his future shall now bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sir Gawain Part 1

While Harry is having his inheritance revealed by Merlin, hell has broken loose in the Weasley and Malfoy households. Not only Harry, Ron and Draco are finding their own share of trouble.

_Ron's POV_

After Harry leaves, I stands up and gets ready to leave. Mom is still yelling obscenities at Dad, as if Harry's attitude is Dad's fault. I don't really know where Mom gets her courage from. Well, there is no doubt that Molly Weasley nee Prewett has been and still is a Gryffindor, just not a true one. All brawns but no brains. I mentally smirked.

I really want to question Mom that who gives her the right to meddle in Harry's affair. I just get so angry when I know what has she schemed with Dumbledore behind everybody's back. I just can't believe that she is my mother, the one who has sang me to sleep and embraced me when I injured myself. As I stare at her distorted face, red from anger, I don't know what am I going to do with her, But I know one thing for sure.

I walks down the aisle and heads for the exit. I turns around to look at the shouting form of my mother, the indifferent expression of my father, the two identical confused faces of the twins, the silent figures of the Malfoys, and lastly at the mahogany doors through which Harry has just exited. My mind is in a whirlpool of emotions, but a sole belief is etched into my mind.

I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, am and will never let anyone harm Harry. Even if it means to go against the supposedly Leader of the Light and the woman whom she calls to be my mother. I will protect Harry, not only as his friend but also as his knight.

With this last thought in mind, I heads out the door without a backward glance, eyes fixated on the trying future ahead of me.

_Flashback_

The night was dark as I tiptoed down the hallway to go to the bathroom. I was drowsy and sleepy, but I could still make out the door of Ginny's still lit room. The door was ajar, and from the opening, I could hear Mom and Ginny's whispery voices. I wondered what they could be talking about in the middle of the night. As I draw closer, the voices become clearer.

"Mom, are you sure the love potion you gave me works. Harry has shown no feelings for me the last time I saw him." That's Ginny's voice. But what's this about love potion.

" Did you really give it to him? Dumbledore gave me the love potion, so it must be effective. The summer is almost ending, and Harry has been alone all these time. He must be drowning in guilt right now. He is at his weakest moment, so when he comes to the burrow, act more considerate and loving toward him, then slip the potion into his goblet again at his birthday party. I am sure he will be enamored by you immediately." WHAT! How could they!

As I listened in more on their conversation, my feet felt like they have been sunk into icy water, and cold sweats slipped down my back. My heart became colder and colder. I felt like I have been living with two snakes, and they are my family. Not only that, Professor Dumbledore was the one who gave the love potion to Mom, so this means that Dumbledore has been in on the who plan from the beginning.

I didn't want to listen anymore because I don't want to know any more evil deeds my mom and sister have done. I didn't know how I got back to my room, but I spent the whole night in mental turmoil. I didn't even notice when the sun rose into the sky.

I spent the next few days in a trance, worrying Dad, the twins, Ginny, and Mom. I squirmed in disgust when Mom's concerned face looked at me. I don't know if her concern is genuine right now, since I just saw her real side.

I didn't want to stay in the house anymore. I couldn'tt bear to have Mom and Ginny fussing over me when I know they have betrayed Harry. Has Ginny forgotten that Harry saved her life two years ago? How could she betray Harry like that?

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, silencing the two harping women. " I am fine, just worried about Harry. That's all." I left the house after seeing their faces in shock, probably confused over my outburst. I ran out into the wheat field contingent to the burrow. Panting, I yelled over the field, scaring a flock of birds to flight.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? "

"Dad", I said.

Suddenly, an owl arrived in front of us, ruffled and ragged. It was probably one of the birds I scared. Feeling apologetic toward the poor owl, I gingerly took the letter from its legs and opened it, revealing my heritage and destiny.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, _

_Please come to Gringott as soon as possible for we have made a new discovery regarding your heritage. A sealed section of the Weasley file at Gringott has been activated due to a reason that we wish to immediately discuss with you. This letter is a portkey that is set to activate in five minutes. If you wish to grace us with your presence, simply continue to hold on to it and you will be automatically transported to our esteemed branch. _

_We await your arrival, _

_Ragnok, _

_Head of the Inheritance Department_

Confused, I lifted my head to meet Dad's eyes, which were not confused but shocked.

"Dad"

"Ron"

"Dad"

"Ron.."

Silence ….

"Dad, do you know what this is about? What about my heritage? I thought the Weasley only has a few galleons in the Gringott vault, so why do we have a file?"

Dad looked up to the sky, as if he was contemplating about something. Then, he looked down upon me with a gleam in his eyes that strangely reminded me of Dumbledores'. I shuddered at that thought.

"Ron," he finally spoke, " we have to get to Gringott." He held out his hand to touch the letter.

He looked at me and said five words that brought more confusion than ever as I felt the familiar tug at my navel.

"So you are the one."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sir Gawain Part 2

Absorbed into the world of portkeys, Dad and I were yanked from left to right in a zigzagged line. Witches and Wizards with vibrant clothing flew by us. The next thing I knew, I was on the cold, marbled floor of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. While Dad landed on his feet, I was flat on the floor , but I quickly got up and reoriented myself. 

"Welcome, Lord Weasley and young Mister Weasley. My name is Gizzuk" boomed a voice. 

I saw a stout Goblin with muscular features evident from the bulk above and beneath his neck. 

"May your gold flow." said Dad politely to the goblin. 

"May your gold also flow, Lord Weasley. And this must be young Mister Weasley, whom we have summoned many times for the past month. "The muscular goblin turned to me. My brows knitted. 

I was confused. I looked to Dad, but he also had confusion plastered on his face. What did he meant when he said he has summoned for me many times. 

"Uh, Master Goblin, I don't know what you are talking about. This is the first time I have ever received a letter from Gringotts." 

Gizzuk raised his eyebrow. "That's odd. I wonder why that is. Anyhow, please come this way." He then led us down a white marbled hallway lined with portraits of past great Goblins. At the end of the long hallway was a white marbled door, which opened into a spacious office, that had a single goblin situated behind a huge "WHITE" marbled desk. What is it with these goblins and white marble?

***  
>"Ah, please come inside, Lord Weasley and Mister Weasley. We have been expecting you. My name is Ragnok, Head of the Magical Inheritance Department."<p>

We entered the chamber and found ourselves sitting in front of an ancient looking goblin with a long white beard. Blimey, does age indicate the rank for goblins? 

"It has been a long time, Lord Weasley. The last time I saw a Weasley in my office was three hundred years ago." He's over three hundred years old! 

"Yess.." Dad stammered. He went silent for a while when he finally spoke again. "So it is true. My youngest son is the one." I raised my head in confusion. What did he mean that I was the one, the one for what? 

"Yes, it has been confirmed. A candidate has been located, thus activating the seal of the round table." 

"Do you know who the candidate is?" 

"You have known him for four years. He is one named Harry James Potter whose last name will soon need a change." 

"Wait, what? What does Harry has to do with this?" I yelled out. I had a bad feeling about this. Why does trouble always have to follow my best friend? I mentally sighed. 

Ragnok turned away from Dad and toward me, making me stare straight into two beady black eyes with two identical gleams of wisdoms. 

"Mister Weasley," Ragnok started, "the House of Weasley has not always been so desolate. It once was a great and noble house that rivaled other pureblood households that have seats in the Wizegamot today. The prestige of the Weasley was so great because they were the direct descendants of one of the great knights of the Round Table."  
>WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! <p>

"Yes, Mister Weasley, you are the direct descendant of the great knight, Sir Richard Gawain." 

"Gawain…," I rolled the name on my tongue for a few times. Ragnok may have seen that his explanation just now didn't elicit as much of a response from me that it should have so he decided to throw more tremendous news at me to make this conference all the more fun. 

"As people nowadays may know, Sir Gawain was King Arthur's nephew, but that was not true. Contrary to common belief, King Arthur was not as just and moral as historians have claimed. He was a power hungry King who couldn't stand to have a more powerful individual in his country. He couldn't tolerate Merlin, the Great Enchanter. " 

Silence 

Well, what could I have said, when just after a few minutes of talking, my greatest idol had been destroyed? 

With an agitated voice, Ragnok started again. "As for the twelve knights of the Round Table, they served Arthur in public, but they were actually protectors of Merlin, who was not only a great wizard but was also the King of Avalon and Head of the Royal Family of Pendragon." 

WHAM 

My head hit the stony marbled desk. That hurt. I lifted it up again and made grab for a firewhiskey on the table to clear my jumbled mind. 

"Also, the four founders of Hogwarts were children of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey."  
>CRACK <p>

I dropped the bottle of firewhiskey. With my mouth gaping at the smiling goblin, I didn't make an effort to reorient myself this time. Blimey, who would after hearing that the greatest evil witch of all time was the wife of the greatest light wizard? That's scandalous, more shocking than hearing the heritage of the four great founders. 

"To avoid the wrath of King Arthur, Merlin escaped back to Avalon where he continued as king for his remaining lifespan. The twelve knights of the Round Table also went with their King, protecting him until his last living day. After the King's death, Avalon became a wasteland because no worthy descendant of the Pendragon line has ever been born. Avalon lives on the King's magical power in a mutual symbiotic relationship. The twelve knights, seeing the state of their homeland, decided to return to the land of Arthur to find a solution for the four founders, who were unworthy by the standard of Avalon, but were still the King's children. However, King Arthur soon discovered who they were, so he set out to kill them. As of today, only five of the twelve great Houses still live. And you are the one chosen from the House of Gawain, now known as the House of Weasley."  
>I was dumbfounded by the revelation and too shocked to give any reply. <p>

"Mister Weasley, if you wish to take on the name of Gawain, you will have to give a magical oath to Harry James Potter, showing your undying loyalty. And only then will you take control of vault 8, claim your ring, and stand around the Round Table with your fellow knights " 

"Ron, it is up to you if you want to take on the responsibility. I have known the heritage of our last name since my father had told me. I never realized that it would be you to take the Oath of the Allegiance. But it does make sense now, seeing that you are Harry's best friend. You two and Hermione have been through so much. Even without the Oath of Allegiance, you are still Harry's knight and protector." 

I snapped my head to face Dad, who had broken out of his shell of silence, at the mention of Harry's name. Guilt immediately possessed my whole mind, remembering the betrayal of my mom and sister. I wonder if Dad knows about his wife and daughter's betrayal?  
>"Dad…, Mommmm.." <p>

"If you are about to ask about your mother, don't. I have never told her about our family's true history." He turned to me and said, "Ron, your mother is not the woman you have known her as. She has changed." 

I lowered my head, as if I am agreeing with him. Mom has changed. Oh, how much I wish to not have stumbled out the room that night. If I were stronger and waited for the morning, I would never need to face this ugly, but real truth. 

"To do the House of Gawain a favor, I have some news regarding Mrs. Weasley's vault at Gringotts." Ragnok piped in. "For reasons we do not known of, Mrs. Weasley receives twenty thousand galleons a year since four years ago from the Potters' vaults, authorized by Albus Dumbledore who is currently the Magical Guardian of young Harry Potter. In addition, two years ago, young Ms. Weasley opened a vault here at Gringott and receives five thousand galleons a year also from the Potters' vaults."  
>BAM<p>

The nearest sofa along the wall of the chamber exploded into pieces. The ground began to shake and the things on the desk either tipped over or shook along with ground. Purple light shone around me, as if feeing my anger the magic needed to cause the explosion and earthquake. 

"How dare they!" I managed to roar out, body shaken with fury.  
>"Ron, calm down." I could see my Dad was worried as he tried to sooth me by putting his hand on my shoulder. But I was so angry that I blasted my own father across the room.<br>Dad's yell and injured form finally pulled me from the cliff of insanity.  
>"Dad!"<br>As I urgently took Dad to St. Mungos, I made an oath in my mind.  
>I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, of sound body and mind pledge allegiance to Harry James Potter, to protect him from any physical and mental harm. If I violate this oath, let my magic forever be lost and my body thrown into the veil.<br>Immediately, purple flashed around me again, and the mascot of Gawain appeared on my left arm and a ring with the mascot materialized on my right hand's index finger.  
>Two boars with a sword in the middle.<br>End of Flashback


End file.
